


Sister Service

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of the dreary routine around the fortress, Flora feels the need to spice things up as she acts upon her desire for her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Service

It just didn’t make sense.

Flora and her sister Felicia were cleaning their master’s room while she was off training with Gunter and Jakob. The old-fashioned room was incredibly beautiful and spacious, adorned with two completely full large bookcases made out of mahogany that had been carved with great care, embellished with intricate patterns along the wave-shaped wood that framed the shelves. In the center was a large bed from which Flora had woken up a sleepy Corrin more times than she could remember. The large, black-patterned windows offered a beautiful view of the glowing moon that lit up the canyon on the outside, brightening the otherwise somber atmosphere of Nohr. One would never have expected this room to effectively serve as her prison, but appearances could be deceiving. 

However, that’s not what occupied Flora’s thoughts as she cleaned one of the bookcases with a feather duster. What she couldn’t stop thinking about was her sister scrubbing the floor on her knees, humming a cheerful tune. 

It just didn’t make sense that their bodies were so different. 

Flora was confident that she was at least moderately attractive. Her blue hair was styled into two small pigtails that reached to her shoulders, her skin was smooth and well taken care of even in spite of all the manual labor she did, she was in great shape because of all the training sessions with everyone living in the fortress, giving her a flat stomach and thin legs that were partly exposed because of the maid uniform she so often wore, and her breasts were slightly bigger than average. She had no problem with her appearance, save for one external factor: her sister.

Felicia, her twin sister, had the sexiest body Flora had ever laid eyes on. While their faces were almost identical apart from Felicia’s bigger, crystal clear blue eyes that emphasized her softer and more naïve personality, her breasts were humongous. Flora wondered if they were more than double her own size as she watched them touching the floor while she cleaned, their sheer volume contrasting her lithe, shapely body. Her hips were much wider than Flora’s as well, and as she knelt on the floor the short skirt of her maid uniform rode up, exposing almost all of her round, full ass and the small black panties that struggled to conceal even half of her buttocks. 

There weren’t many opportunities to engage in sexual activities in the fortress which they only got to leave to buy supplies in the nearby town under guard. What Flora knew of sex and physical attraction came almost exclusively from books. She also realized that growing up in such an enclosed and suffocating environment had skewered her morals and feelings to the point where they didn’t match those of the outside world; the taboo of being attracted to one’s sister was not unknown to her, but she couldn’t control what she felt or how strongly. Maybe it was a sign of Flora slowly going insane from their dreary everyday life, or maybe it was just because of sexual frustration and the lack of a mean to please herself, either with someone or on her own, as she and Felicia shared rooms, so her privacy was practically non-existent and she could count the number of times she had been alone for more than ten minutes these last few weeks on one hand.

Once done with the bookcase, she stepped down from the chair and reached for the second cloth resting on the edge of the bucket filled with water. Since the room was so large, by far the biggest hurdle was to clean the floor. She placed a few specially knitted tiny pillows under her knees and got to work, scrubbing the floor right behind Felicia. Once she turned away from her sister, she found it much easier to concentrate and focus on her job. She let her mind wander and thought of how nice it would be to take a bath, have a cup of tea and read a bit before going to bed since they had been working all day. 

Suddenly, she could feel Felicia’s foot brush up against hers; the pink-haired woman was done with one spot and had moved backwards and was now closer to her than ever. 

“Oh, sorry about that, Sister! Do you want me to move further down and let you take care of this part of the room?” Felicia asked merrily, sounding much more alert than Flora felt.

She shook her head even though they were looking in opposite directions. “Don’t worry about it, let’s take this part together and then move on to the next one together.” 

“Sure thing!”

They kept working in silence, and Flora often turned around to stare at the impossibly round ass so tauntingly close behind her, wondering if Felicia could even tell that it was practically on display. Not able to restrain herself any longer, she decided to test the waters and positioned herself just behind her sister and bumped her butt against the other woman’s. 

“Eek!” Felicia let out a surprised yelp. “Oh, I’m sorry, Sister! Am I in the way again?” 

“No no, there’s nothing to worry about.” She bumped her rear against Felicia’s again, this time with more force. “Oh my, this is one persistent stain.” 

“I-Is that so? W-Well maybe I should – kyaa!” 

Flora began rubbing her ass against her sister’s; hers was still concealed by the uniform while Felicia’s was only covered by her small panties. It felt so good, almost too good, to just do something so simple and tame; maybe it was because she was well on her way to break society’s norms and taboos, or maybe she was just that easily pleased, she didn’t know, nor did she care at this moment. “My oh my, what a persistent stain...” She moved her hips to the sides, grinding along the smooth surface of her sister’s panties.

Felicia’s much bigger butt pressed harder against Flora’s as the younger twin seemed to guiltily enjoy the contact as well. Wanting to toy with her and see how she would react, Flora spoke, “Hmm? What are you doing, Felicia?” 

“O-Oh, n-nothing, I’ve just got a stain here as well. Yes, absolutely!” She had always been a dreadful liar, and while Flora missed the supple feeling of her younger sister’s butt as she moved further away, she laughed inwardly as she had essentially confirmed that Felicia had loved their all too brief touches; not only was Felicia a horrible liar, but she was also remarkably easy to read. That little reaction was enough for Flora to experience a rush the likes of which she had felt before, and her mind ran wild with the possibilities of what they could do together later tonight if she played her cards right. 

Smiling slyly to herself, she leaned forward a little before slamming her ass against her sister with enough force to topple her, and the pink haired maid landed softly on her massive breasts, getting her uniform wet. “Wops?” Flora said playfully. 

Felicia sat up and looked down on her damp dress in distress, the area around her breasts were practically the only part of her uniform that had been affected by the minor fall. “Hawawa…why did you do something like that?!” 

The answer was because it felt unrealistically good to just touch her sister, but that wasn’t something she could tell her flat out, at least not yet. “Just having a little fun with my lovely sister.” She said innocently. “Besides, it looks like your melons softened your fall, so you should be alright.” 

“S-Sister!” Felicia flushed a deep crimson and looked away. “T-That’s…” 

The elder twin placed a hand on her sister’s cheek and stroked it softly, silencing her as she admired her large blue eyes staring at her expectantly. “I was just having some fun. You didn’t get hurt or anything, did you?”

She shook her head. “Ah, no…I’m fine…” Her voice trailed off as Flora ran her fingers through Felicia’s silken hair, making sure a few stray strands were placed behind her ears and matched the rest of her hairdo. Her hair was so smooth and surprisingly elegant on the normally clumsy girl, even after a hard day at work. Felicia scooted a little closer, obviously not minding having her hair being taken care of by Flora. “Ah…this feels nice.” She said dreamily and closed the eyes, causing Flora to have to fight the urge to kiss her right then and there. However, she needed to be patient and wait for the right moment.

“I’m glad. Your hair is beautiful, Felicia.” She let go of her visibly disappointed sister and turned her back to her work, feeling herself getting too turned on to continue while still maintaining her cool. “Anyway, we’re soon done here, then it’s almost bedtime; we can talk more in our quarters.” 

Nodding in agreement, Felicia resumed her duties as well, returning to the same taunting pose that had caused Flora to start their little spat to begin with. Breathing deeply, she tried to ignore the amazing butt behind her, but the rest of the workday was filled with images of her sister’s incredible body.

-

A few hours later, they had finished their duties, eaten, relaxed in their own ways and finally taken a bath before they got ready to sleep. Flora had gone first and was now lying in her and Felicia’s bed wearing a simple white nightgown that clung to her slightly damp skin. She had a few precious minutes to herself and couldn’t help but to read an erotic novel she kept hidden in their nightstand under her sewing kit. She held it open with her right hand while her left slowly made her way down her body, feathering it through the thin fabric of her nightdress until she reached the very bottom of it; she pulled it up slightly, and as she read a particularly raunchy scene between a well-endowed prince and a poor female shoeshiner making passionate love under a gigantic tree as the rain poured down around them, she brought two fingers to her entrance and imagined herself as the female protagonist, pushed up against a tree as their warm, wet bodies pressed against each other. 

She knew she didn’t have much time to herself since her sister could show up at any minute, but as she read her book, the more she felt the need to get some relief from her boring routine, and as her sex grew hotter and hotter, the more she started thinking about her sister rather than the prince in the novel – Felicia had enjoyed her touches, she was sure of it; she just needed to find an opportunity – or an excuse – to take it to the next level, even if it could prove challenging as her sister was a rather shy person.

“Felica…” She breathed out silently into the empty, dark room as she rubbed her clit, pushing her neck down hard against the pillow as she forgot about the book that was still in her hands. What would their father say if he could see her now? He’d be angry, shocked and disappointed, and while Flora did feel some guilt for her passion, it would’ve been far worse to simply ignore it. 

The sound of light footsteps appeared in the corridor outside, and with the speed of a trained Hoshidan ninja, Flora hid the book, dried her fingers on the inside of her nightgown and lay on her side and closed her eyes. Once Felicia entered, she sat up as if she had been sleeping and rubbed her eyes. 

Felicia walked in quietly and winced once she saw her sister looking like she had just woken up. “Hawawa! Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, Sister!” She offered a quick bow, and Flora noted she acted slightly more skittish than usual. 

“Don’t worry about it, there’s no reason to act so jumpy.” Flora stood up and walked over to Felicia, who was wearing nothing but a red towel around her chest that served as a momentary garb, covering her from just below her shoulders to her knees. Her breasts were sticking out conspicuously, and it was all Flora could do to maintain eye contact.

“W-Well, don’t get mad at me but…” Felicia began, trailing off, leaning back on her heels and then back on her toes. 

“What is it this time?” Flora asked tiredly, having heard her sister start far too many sentences like this.

She swallowed audibly. “M-My bra straps snapped again and I need a new one! Pleaseitwasn’tmyfaultIswear!” She bowed again, and Flora could see that Felicia had hidden the now-useless piece of clothing which had yielded to the incredible weight of her bust behind her back.

Taking the broken undergarment, Flora inspected it while throwing the occasional glance at her sister. “You don’t have to act so stressed out, Felicia, this obviously wasn’t your fault, just like you said. Please, just relax.” The younger twin did just that and Flora continued. “I’ll start sewing a few new ones tomorrow; it shouldn’t take too long.” 

Felicia breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the blue haired girl. “You’re the best sister a girl could ask for! Thank you thank you thank you!” She kissed her on the cheek, leaving Flora in a daze as she could feel her sister’s wet body pressing against her own, smelling sweetly of the fortress servant bathing room’s various soaps and lotions. 

Felicia distanced herself, and Flora could see that it was possible to see through the wet areas of her nightgown against where the pink haired maid had pushed her body. The thin white fabric revealed her above average sized perky breasts, and Felicia looked away immediately.

“Eek! Sorry, Flora! I can see your b-boobies through your clothes! I’m so sorry!” She burst out, apologizing for the third time in only a few minutes. She turned her back against the blue haired girl and brought her hands to her temples, shaking her head. “G-Go ahead and put something else on, I won’t look!”

Could this be the situation Flora had been waiting for? She quickly thought of her choices and possibilities; she could try and butter the shy Felicia up, or she could try and catch her completely by surprise by doing something drastic. She had long since made up her mind that this was what she wanted. If her sister would decline, then so be it, but she couldn’t try and suppress her feelings or desires any longer. As if she were moving automatically, she took off the wet nightgown and stood completely exposed in the center of their room, her body visible by the candlelight and the ever-present Nohrian moon which shone through their windows. “Turn around, Felicia.”

“Oh wow that was qui – aaah! F-F-Flora! Y-You’re naked!” She observed keenly, her eyes wide and her mouth open, looking at her sister from head to toe, the dimly lit room unable to hide her beauty.

“I know.” Flora said calmly and took a step closer. “We’re twins; there’s no need for secrets between us, is there? Besides, I will need to measure your breasts if you want me to sew you new bras. This is only fair.” 

Felicia looked down to the ground. “D-Do I have to? It’s so embarrassing…” 

Flora placed a hand on Felicia’s naked shoulder and smiled. “Why? It’s just me, and you’ve got such a beautiful body.”

“But…but it’s so…”

“Lewd?”

She nodded weakly.

With a small laugh, Flora hugged her, her naked body pressing against the wet towel. “People would kill for a body like yours; you’re so beautiful, Felicia, every inch of you.” 

“S-Sister…” She gasped as she returned the hug, “Thank you for always being so nice to me, even though I always mess things up.”

“Don’t worry about it; you’re my sister, and I will always be there for you.” She whispered, her hands caressing Felicia’s lower back, frustrated that she was still wearing the towel. They remained like that for a whole minute before Flora let go and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her slim legs as she looked at her sister expectantly. 

The towel Felicia had been wearing fell to the ground as she took a step forward; not because that’s what she had planned, but because she had tied it so sloppily that it had only been a matter of time until it came loose. Flora’s eyes widened as she could, for the first time in what seemed like forever, see her twin’s naked body; Felicia was slightly thinner than her, yet her bust was so impossibly large, and her hips were broader as well. The flat stomach and thin waist almost looked unable to support the weight of her upper body, yet Flora knew how strong Felicia actually was, and how she moved uncharacteristically gracefully on the battlefield. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how she could move with such large breasts getting in the way, but that didn’t matter now. What mattered now was the beautiful girl standing in front of her, showing off everything.

“Eek! I’m so sorry! It just came oooooff!” She tried pathetically to shield her tits, but her small hands weren’t enough to do so. Flora could feel herself getting worked up at the sight of her sister’s breasts being pushed hard against her body, looking perfectly round as Felicia covered her nipples, leaving her small, pink pussy exposed. 

Flora stood up, walked over to her panicking sister and patted her on her scrawny back comfortingly. “Like I said, we’re sisters; we’ve got nothing to hide from each other. You can let go off your breasts, Felicia.” 

“But…”

“I can look away and let you get dressed if that’s what you want. I’m just saying I don’t see why you’re making such a big fuss about this.” She said calmly, although she was feeling a burning heat inside her body, and she held her breath as she hoped her sister would opt to remain clothless. “I’ve got no problem with showing you my body.” 

The pink haired maid still pushed her breasts firmly against her body. “But you’re so gorgeous and I’m just…look at me!” 

Glad for the compliment but annoyed by her sister’s lack of confidence, Flora grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. “Felicia, you’re the most beautiful woman I know, even more so than Lilith and Lady Corrin. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed off. Besides, the only other person in this fortress right now is Lady Corrin, and she lives far away from us – no one is going to come in and see you.” 

“Sister…”

Flora placed her hands on top of Felicia’s and gently brought them down, freeing the massive breasts and exposing them to the warm air of the room. The blue haired woman looked down and couldn’t keep her mouth from opening or her urges from making their presence known all throughout her body. The full breasts in front of her were so large that they could never fit in one hand, and her pink, puffy nipples looked so enticing to squeeze. “Wow…” There was a moment of silence as Flora got even closer, and she could feel Felicia’s nervous breath on her skin. “We’re twins, eat almost the same things and train together almost all the time…it doesn’t make sense that they’re so much bigger.”

“Y-Yours are big too!”

True, Flora thought, but nothing out of the ordinary. She looked down on her own and squeezed them and gasped contently, making Felicia stare at them very interestedly. She let go, and then said, “There’s a difference between our sizes, you know.”

“Ugh…”

Flora bent forward and looked at the large objects that had plagued her daydreams for a long time now. “Can I touch them?”

“W-What?!”

“Can I touch them?”

Felicia didn’t seem to believe what she was hearing, but Flora was adamant. She was so sure that her sister must’ve been equally sexually frustrated, or else she wouldn’t have been extra jittery recently. She tried striking a fine balance between acting slowly while remaining bold and confident. Of course she would never do something that Felicia didn’t agree to, but she wasn’t above trying to persuade her sister in various ways. “I can make them feel really good.” Flora whispered seductively, glad that the room was somewhat dark so that Felicia couldn’t see her blushing cheeks properly. 

The pink haired woman was quiet for a while before she spoke again, sounding shy, yet curious. “Y-You can?”

“I guarantee it.” 

There was another moment of silence before Felicia nodded without saying a word, giving Flora the green light to touch the other woman’s breasts. She didn’t know for how long she had waited for this moment, but now that it was finally here, her hands were shaking; she was so close to closing the gap between her and Felicia, she just needed to get the woman in front of her as worked up as she was and make her feel so good that she couldn’t imagine a life without fucking her. 

Bringing her small hands to her sister’s tits, she started rubbing them carefully, pushing against them, pressing her palms against them and making circular movements, lifting them up and squeezing them lightly – she wanted to really memorize every second of them in her hands. They felt almost like dough, and were much heavier than she would’ve guessed, yet they were flexible as well, which she noted when she pulled them in two separate directions. She had avoided touching her nipples the best she could, since she wanted to make slow but sure progress and make Felicia lose herself in her care over time. She pushed Felicia against the wall and started kneading a little harder, pushing her breasts together and shaking them playfully, entranced by how they jiggled. 

Felicia’s breathing had gone from quiet and nervous to deep and heavy only over the course of two minutes. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting the tip of her left index finger as her chest was fondled, trying and failing to hide how aroused she was.

“How does it feel?” Flora asked sweetly, pushing the objects of her fascination upwards as high as she could.

“Mhaa...hah…” Felicia gasped. Flora took that as a sign that she was enjoying herself thoroughly. However, her sister had yet to show any signs of wanting things to escalate; maybe, as far as she knew, this was just a simple – if erotic – massage. As much as Flora loved the feeling of these enormous tits in her hands and could play with them all night, she needed more, and so she decided to spice things up a bit. She started squeezing her nipples and rolling them between her fingers, stimulating the sensitive nubs thoroughly. 

Felicia’s eyes shot up and her mouth opened, letting out a silent scream. She brought her legs together and spread out her arms across the wall, trying to find something – anything – to grab on to. Then, she started whimpering at the wonderful treatment her breasts were receiving. Flora loved the not-so-subtle reactions, and decided it was time to tease her a little. “My my, Felicia, you sound distressed; do you want me to stop?” 

The response was immediate and desperate, “No no no no! P-Please, d-don’t stop! W-Whatever you do…please don’t…” Felicia’s hand moved slowly towards her vagina, but she stopped herself before she remembered who was in front of her. 

“I didn’t know my massages were so good that they were worth begging for.” She chuckled as casually as she could, trying to tame the raging fire burning within her. “If you feel I’m going too far or you just feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop and I will, okay?” 

“Yes of…huaah…ah…of course, Sister…” Felicia’s voice sounded distant as she arched her neck back against the wall, trying not to come across as a moaning wreck. “This is just a massage, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Flora repeated with a cocky smirk. “Nothing unusual about this.” She pulled her sisters nipples, motioning for her to lean forward, then she pushed her back into the wall, never letting go of the nipples. She repeated this action several times, and every time Felicia’s moans grew louder and louder as she was being thrown around while her nipples were constantly being pinched. 

“Hawawaaaa…mhaa…hah…uh…” There was no mistaking the arousal in her voice now, and her dazed expression told Flora all she needed to know; the longing, the need, the passion, it was all written on her face. “T-This isn’t…aaaah…a normal massage at all, is it?!” 

It was a sweet, innocent question she asked even as she was being pleased by her twin. Flora couldn’t help but to let out a genuine laugh as she kept doing what she had been doing. “What makes you say that?” 

“Because I’m gonna…”

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

She knew what she was going to do, and she welcomed it. She squeezed her twin’s breasts with all her might and rubbed her nipples frantically. “Do it! Cum for me!”

“I’m gonna cuuuuuuum!!!” Felicia screamed loudly as a clear liquid came gushing from her vagina, staining the floor in front of Flora and running own her thighs. Felicia breathed heavily, her enormous bust heaving as she recovered from the amazing sensation of having achieved an orgasm simply from having her breasts stimulated. However, once the reality of the situation hit her, she buried her face in her hands. “W-What just happened?! W-W-What’s wrong with me, I just had an…an…an orgasm in front of my sister!” 

Finally, Flora realized it was time. She closed the distance and kissed her twin on the mouth, shoving her tongue inside the other woman’s mouth and massaged her tongue, noting a wonderful taste of honey. Felicia’s only response was to whine and weakly return the kiss, letting her sister do most of the work. Once they separated, Flora ran a hand through the other girl’s hair like she had done earlier that day. “You’re so beautiful, Felicia.”

“S-S-Sister…what’s…what’s going on?”

“Don’t you like it?”

“I…I…” 

“If you want me to stop, I will. You know that.” 

“I…I love it! I love it so much! Gods, I’ve been waiting for something like this! But…hawawa…what would father say?”

“Father isn’t here – it’s just you and me. All I know is that I want you, Felicia. I don’t care about anything else right now, I just want you, and you’ve been on my mind constantly for some time now.” 

Felicia smiled insecurely. “Y-You too? Thank goodness…I thought it was just me…I was so afraid that I was some kind of-“ 

“Shh, you’re not, Felicia. You’re my wonderful, beautiful sister, and we should count ourselves fortunate we’re not more messed up considering our past.” Flora said with a weak smile. She went in for another kiss, rubbing her own breasts against hers, their erect nipples meeting and sending shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies. Flora noted that her bust practically disappeared into the much larger one in front of her, an observation that made her kiss her sister much more fiercely than before, sucking on her tongue and licking her lips like a hungry animal. 

They broke their kiss and Flora kept rubbing her tits against her sister’s, causing her to moan loudly. “M-My boobs are very, very sensitive.” Felicia informed her, holding her arms beneath them to support the weight. 

It was obvious to Flora, since only a handful of women could reach an orgasm just by having their breasts stimulated. “I noticed. I’ll definitely keep that in mind.” With that, she bent forward and kissed her tits all over, causing the younger twin’s body to start twitching every time a loud smacking sound was produced. 

“Huaah…hah...” Felicia brought her hand to her slick pussy and started rubbing her clit to satisfy herself further, but Flora knocked her hand away, causing the other woman to look at her in shock.

“Let me take care of that.” She said simply and nimbly inserted two thin fingers into her sister’s slit; feeling the warmth of her sister’s wet core filled herself with a heat she had never experienced before. It was as if though she knew exactly what she was doing even though this was new territory for both of them; she had to put on a brave show for her more insecure sister, who looked at her with her large, clear blue eyes in amazement. She wanted to live up to all of her expectations and more. 

Felicia thrashed along the wall as her elder twin reached the deepest parts of her with her agile fingers, seemingly knowing exactly what to do to make her feel good. As she grinded her head along the wall, the band keeping her hair up in a kempt pigtail snapped, and her long hair fell down along her shoulders and the front of her body, grazing Flora’s pigtails while she was still busy sucking on her breasts. Being pleasured in her two most sensitive places at the same time was too much for the inexperienced girl to take, and she came once more with a silent scream, rolling her eyes back in her head. She leaned against the wall to support herself on her shaky legs, thinking that there was no way she could remain standing for much longer.

As if she could read the other maid’s mind, Flora grabbed her new lover’s arms and threw her onto the nearby bed where she could rest up as they continued their activities. “I hope you’re not done just yet.”

“Hah…hah…ah…m-more…” Felicia had a hard time even keeping her eyes focused, but she knew what she wanted, and Flora was happy to oblige. She looked at her sister’s lewd, sweaty body adorning the bed, lying on her back with her arms above her head and her legs spread out invitingly, the thin slit looking impossibly cute next to the wide hips and enormous breasts. She had never known someone to combine cute and sexy in the same way as Felicia. 

She pounced onto the bed and positioned herself just below the pink haired girl, taking in the wonderful, sweet scent of her sex and the juices that trickled down her thighs. With a predatory grin, she lowered her head and began licking Felicia’s upper legs and the area around her pussy, savoring her taste and feeling her own needs overpowering her as she heard her sister’s whimpers. With her tongue drenched in Felicia’s nectar, Flora slowly brought her body upwards, her breasts feathering the body under her until she reached the pink haired maid’s aroused, half-conscious face, and kissed her; Felicia’s eyes widened again as she realized she was tasting herself, but eventually closed her eyes and relaxed completely as she let her mouth be dominated. 

“Hmm…” Flora hummed, feeling it was time for her to get in on the action and be rewarded for her treatment of Felicia. “I didn’t know my sweet, innocent sister was such an egotistical slut; have you no shame? Surely it’s my turn now.” She said playfully, positioning herself above her sister’s head. 

“I-I’m so…hah…sorry.” Felicia replied, sounding ashamed as she tried sitting up. “I-I can-” 

Flora pushed her down, her tits jiggling because of the sudden descent. “You can eat me out; don’t worry, I’ll do the same to you.”

“Huh?!”

Giving her no time to answer properly or even prepare herself, Flora brought her pussy down to Felicia’s mouth, and she could immediately feel the younger twin trying desperately to please her with her tongue. The blue haired woman arched her back in delight and closed her eyes, letting out a guttural moan to show her appreciation and to let Felicia know she was doing well. The small, lithe tongue was eagerly exploring every part of her, and even though she had nothing to compare it with, Flora was convinced that it was hard to feel any better than she did at that very moment. Placing her hands next to Felicia’s hips, she lay down, got comfortable as her stomach rested on her sister’s bust and started licking her pussy, returning the favor. Felicia grabbed ahold of Flora’s hips and ass and clenched as hard as she could, trying to remain sane as she was being pleased yet again.

It was impossible to say how long they remained like that, licking each other’s cunts. Flora had lost track of time in the haze of pleasure fueled by the sweet taste of Felicia. Her sister, exhausted though she was, never stopped trying her best to please her twin, moving her tongue energetically as she tried finding the best spots and patterns, guided by the intensity of Flora’s moans. 

“Aah…right there, Felicia! Yes! RIGHT THERE! OH YES! MOOOOOOREE-EEAAAH!” Flora’s body tensed up as she reached her climax; her eyes teared up as she finally got the release she had been waiting an eternity for. She threw her head upwards and clenched Felicia’s thighs so hard she was afraid she’d leave a mark, but she couldn’t stop herself as she came over her sister’s face. She relaxed and lay down on her twin’s body, breathing heavily, before she rolled to the side, and a gasping Felicia touched her face in surprise as she hadn’t finished registering what had just happened. Flora repositioned herself and lay down next to her sister and kissed her gently on the mouth, not minding that Felicia’s tongue had just been inside of her. 

“Mm…thank you, Felicia, that was wonderful.” Flora said as she stroked the pink haired woman’s cheek. “Looks like you were better at doing that than I was; I couldn’t get you off.” 

The half-conscious girl looked at her sister, catching her breath before speaking. “It’s okay, Sister, you made me feel really good, and I came before, so...”

“Maybe, but I can’t just leave you hot and bothered like this.” Flora said, a wicked plan forming in her mind. “I think I might be able to make it up to you though.” 

Closing her eyes and bringing her palms together, Flora began using the magic passed down through the Ice clan, powers she had inherited. Normally she wouldn’t think of using them for a purpose such as this, but in her horny state, seeing Felicia panting in front of her so close to reaching her third orgasm of the evening, she dismissed the idea of using her abilities responsibly and with dignity. Slowly pulling her palms apart, she revealed that she was making a large rod out of ice, and her sister looked in both shock and great interest as she realized where this was going. The rod was long and thick, and Flora had gone out of her way to shape it like a penis; smiling at her creation, she licked at it as if it were the real thing before she turned to her sister with a devilish smile. “Well, what do you think?”

With great effort, Felicia sat up the best she could, leaning on her elbows for support. “T-There’s no way that’ll fit…”

Without a word, Flora brought the shaft to her sister’s entrance and started teasing it. “Are you sure? Don’t you at least want to try?” Her voice was devious; she knew Felicia was at the edge of another orgasm and couldn’t possibly resist. “Just imagine your tight little cunt filled with this – I can make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before, I promise you.” 

Unsure, but excited and unable to ignore the pressure against her sex that was so desperate for release that it felt like a breeze would set her off, Felicia lay down on her back again. “Okay…p-please ravage me…I need it.”

Needing no more convincing, Flora continued what she had been doing with renewed vigor, pressing the large makeshift dildo against her sister’s entrance and rubbing it gently. The ice would’ve felt unbearably cold to anyone else, but to two women of the Ice Tribe, it felt almost like any other plain material or object, like a smooth stone that had been cooled by the shade for hours. She watched in delight as Felicia already squirmed under her, flailing her arms around, lifting herself up to look at what her sister was doing before she collapsed onto the bed again, lacking the strength to support herself for a longer period of time. The sweet, innocent moans were music to Flora’s ears, and prompted her to insert the rod properly, making sure she eased Felicia into it to make her accustomed to the size and the shape before she started thrusting it back and forth, producing wet sounds and completely filling up Felicia’s tight cunt.

“UGHUAAAA!” Felicia roared as her entire body shook, her gigantic breasts swaying alluringly with every little movement that she made. Her eyes rolled back in her head once more as she smiled in ecstasy, lost in the moment and her own pleasure, just what Flora had always wanted to see; she was hers now, completely at her mercy. “Ohoo..oooh…gods, it feels so good! It feels so good it feels so good it feels so good…” The voice hardly sounded like it belonged to her anymore; it was high pitched and desperate, carrying none of her usual doubt or restraint as she tried constructing coherent sentences whenever her weary mind and body allowed.

“And we’ve only just begun.” Flora breathed seductively, touching herself with her free hand while she thoroughly penetrated her sister with the dildo with the other. She picked up the pace, twisted the rod around to make sure she hit every single sensitive spot. She then took it out, shoved it down her sister’s mouth, forcing her to suck it like a proper cock drenched in her own juices. 

“MMF! MMF!” Felicia let out stifled, surprised screams as she was being face fucked, but it didn’t last long as Flora soon pulled it out from her mouth and inserted it into her pussy again, penetrating it completely. “G-GODS! FLORA! FLORA! FLORAAA!” Her body shook to the rhythm of the deep, powerful thrusts, and before long, she bucked her hips and came for the third time that night, her body convulsing as she reached new heights of bliss. 

But Flora didn’t stop. She kept going, turned on beyond belief by her sister’s moans and reactions to her rough treatment; she could feel herself cumming at the same time as Felicia, and she wanted to experience the same rush over and over again. With a firm grip on the rod and her sister a moaning wreck, she continued with a passion. Felicia came again not soon afterwards.

And again.

And again.

And again.

-

An indiscernible amount of time later, Flora stopped, her back drenched in sweat and her arms aching from the rigorous physical activity they had been subjected to. She stood up and massaged her upper arms, catching her breath as she looked upon the whimpering, shaking mess that was her sister. Felicia’s pink hair was drenched in sweat and clung to the exhausted, barely conscious face covered in all manner of liquids. The only indications that she was even awake at all were the open eyes that just stared up at the ceiling emptily and the occasional twitching knee or shoulder. She didn’t seem to register anything at the moment as her senses had been overloaded an innumerable amount of times by an overly eager Flora. Finally, between her legs were two thick ice rods shoved deep into both her pussy and her ass, penetrating her from two sides at the same time. It had been Felicia’s idea, and her sister had been more than willing to go beyond what they had been doing with only one dildo.

This was what years of sexual frustration all released in one night looked like, Flora thought as she looked warmly at her new lover. She bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and was surprised when Felicia replied.

“Th…Th…Th…Thank…you…” She sounded so at peace, so satisfied, and utterly, utterly spent. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, falling asleep immediately with a blissful expression plastered on her face. Flora doubted Felicia be able to work tomorrow, let alone walk properly. Still, Flora didn’t dwell on it as she basked in the afterglow, licking her fingers clean, shivering at the thought of all the places they had just been.

Flora prepared to leave the room, but looked down on her sister’s naked body; the rods were still inside of her. She considered removing them, but decided against it, wanting Felicia to remember what they had done when she woke up – she had made sure the ice wouldn’t melt any time soon. Not to mention she couldn’t get enough of the adorable girl sleeping with two large objects inserted into her private parts. With that thought in mind, she exited the room to go take another, very late bath, already planning on how she would get everyone but her and Felicia to leave the fortress next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> A simple one-shot that distracted me from writing on my main story, so I felt like I had to get it out of my system. I honestly find one-shots much harder to write as you have less to fall back on during the sex scene, but I hope you all find some enjoyment out of this story!
> 
> If you want to read an erotic story WITH a plot, feel free to check out my "Robin's Mansion", a harem story set in Fire Emblem: Awakening. 
> 
> As always, please give me your thoughts and if you liked it, hit that "Kudos" button and give me those sweet sweet internet points.


End file.
